Minerva McGonagall va me tuer, c'est certain !
by Elayan - Rosine
Summary: **CHALLENGE E1.10** L'ultime blague ds Jumeaux Weasley envoie Arthur à l'abattoir.


Je hais les dés, je hais les dés, je hais les dés…

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Arthur relut une dernière fois la beuglante que Poudlard lui avait envoyée. Certes, elle avait déjà beuglé, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser ce que ses jumeaux avaient fait. Tout d'abord, il avait jugé excessif que le professeur McGonagall lui envoie une beuglante pour une énième facétie, mais ensuite, il avait appris pour le veau…

Il attrapa le pot de poudre de Cheminette et en jeta une poignée dans le foyer.

- Poudlard, annonça-t-il, tout en pensant « Tout de même… qu'on-t-il voulu prouver en utilisant des sucres d'orge ? »

Il fit un pas hors de la cheminée. Curieusement, il n'était pas dans le bureau de la sous-directrice. Sans-doute était-elle en rendez-vous, ou en déplacement dans les couloirs ? Arthur haussa les épaules. Peu importait, après tout, il connaissait le château. Mais enfin, pourquoi diable une balayette géante ?!

Plus il avançait dans les couloirs, plus il appréhendait la rencontre avec la sévère sous-directrice. Pour qu'elle lui envoie une beuglante – « Des lapins angora, M. Weasley, des lapins _ANGORA_ !!! » - elle devait être dans une colère phénoménale… Soudain, il avait beaucoup moins envie de connaître le chemin du bureau…

Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa le chemin d'un professeur à la démarche incertaine, à la curieuse allure d'une libellule. Ils se saluèrent d'un simple signe de tête. Puis soudain, Arthur se retourna :

- Attendez, professeur, excusez-moi…

La femme pila, faillit d'étaler de tout son long en se prenant les pieds dans sa robe, puis se retourna, l'air ahurie.

- Vous êtes le professeur de Divination, n'est-ce pas ?

- Le, euh, professeur Trelawney, oui, Sybille Trelawney. Que, euh, que puis-je vous, euh, pour vous ?

Arthur joignit les mains et regardant le bout de ses souliers :

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une prédiction.

- Asseyez-vous là, dit Sybille en désignant un gros pouf à son interlocuteur.

Ils étaient tous deux montés à la tour de Divination et s'étaient enfermés dans le bureau du professeur, pour bien préserver les 'ondes d'avenir futures divinatoires' émanant de Weasley père.

Arthur s'installa à l'endroit désigné.

- Je vais vous faire un thé. Et un café. Et je vais aussi aller chercher ma boule de cristal. Et mes cartes de tarot. On ne sait jamais par où les prédictions arrivent…

Elle disparut derrière la porte d'un gigantesque placard, et reparut avec deux grosses tasses fumantes qu'elle posa sur une petite table devant Arthur. L'une contenait un thé qui devait infuser depuis des mois tant il était sombre, et l'autre un liquide noir, épais et grumeleux.

- Buvez, buvez, lui dit Trelawney avec empressement.

Arthur la regarda s'éloigner à nouveau et saisit la tasse de café. Discrètement, il se boucha le nez et goba le tout d'une seule gorgée. Il fit tous les efforts dont il était capable pour réprimer une grimace. Il reposa la tasse et fit de même avec le thé, profitant du fait que son sens du goût était à présent totalement annihilé.

- Bien, fit la libellule en s'asseyant en face du rouquin.

Elle tendit la main.

- Donnez-moi votre tasse de thé.

Elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant les dessins formés par les feuilles de thé. Fébrilement, elle se saisit de l'autre tasse et observa le marc restant au fond. Elle la reposa d'un coup sec, attrapa le paquet de cartes, le brassa énergiquement, puis le présenta à son vis-à-vis :

- Piochez, ordonna-t-elle.

Arthur, apeuré, choisit une carte en tremblant. Sybille s'en saisit avant même qu'il ait pu la voir. Elle la jeta derrière elle en lui présentant à nouveau l'éventail :

- Encore.

Il piocha à nouveau, et à nouveau Sybille parut au bord de l'apoplexie. Lâchant le paquet qui s'éparpilla anarchiquement sur le sol, elle se rua sur sa boule de cristal. Elle marmonna une petite incantation et la boule s'illumina de l'intérieur.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'égosilla-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

Elle sortit sa baguette d'une de ses manches et fit apparaitre un poulet, qu'elle cloua au sol, ouvrit de la tête à la queue et vida de son sang en traçant un pentagramme tout autour. Arthur déglutit difficilement.

Sybille se rassit, comme si une grande tristesse l'accablait. Elle saisit la main d'Arthur et la serra dans les siennes.

- Mon cher Arthur, où alliez-vous donc ?

- Je… euh, j'allais voir le professeur McGonagall… Elle m'a convoqué… A cause des jumeaux…

- Oh, je vois, l'affaire des clous et de l'encre de chine…

- Oui, avec le veau et les sucres d'orge…

- Et les lapins angora…

- Et la balayette géante…

- Et les dix litres de whisky pur malt…

- Le whisky ? s'étonna Arthur. Je ne suis pas au courant !

Sybille la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Mon pauvre Arthur, j'aimerai tant pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous…

- Oh, je vous en prie, dites-moi la vérité. Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

Sybille baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Non, mon pauvre Arthur… Pire que ça.

Arthur soupira. Il se sentait déjà à l'agonie.

Soudain, il sauta sur Sybille et la plaqua au sol, l'embrassant sauvagement. Passionné, il semblait chercher à lisser ses cheveux fous, chercher l'entrée de toutes ces couches de vêtements étranges. Ses baisers glissèrent vers sont cou et Sybille gémit :

- Oh, Arthur !

Ce dernier ce figea net. Réalisant tout juste ce qu'il faisait, il se releva d'un bond et courut vers la sortie.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il seulement avant de disparaître.

Il avait rejoint le bureau de la sous-directrice au pas de course, mais n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte que déjà celle-ci s'ouvrait :

- Arthur Weasley, vous êtes en retard !!

La furie McGonagall se dressait devant lui, et il vit l'ultime farce de ses enfants. Son habituelle robe émeraude avait été délaissée au profit d'un tutu et d'une veste de tailleur assortie, ainsi qu'une paire de mocassins, le tout dans un atroce ton rose bonbon. Des bas clignotants aux couleurs de Gryffondor ornaient ses jambes et ses bras. Ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête, semblables à du tartan amidonné, ses oreilles étaient à présent ornées de divers piercings à l'effigie des jumeaux, et ses mains étaient à présent deux citrons confits géant visiblement très appétissants.

Arthur entra dans le bureau, avec une dernière pensée pour sa femme chérie.

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Deuxième fois qu'Arthur est tiré… je ne le savais pas comme ça xD Et tout ceci est ma VENGEAAAAAAANCE \o/


End file.
